


Ginger Curls

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Ginger Curls

** "Ginger Curls" Het Elyan (Canon AU) **  
_ Fourteenth Challenge: Puppy Love _

** Characters/Pairings: ** Gwen, Elyan/OC  
 ** Rating/Warnings: ** K+  
 ** Genre: ** Het  
 ** Universe: ** Canon AU

** Ginger Curls **  
Elyan peeked around the corner at the new kitchen maid. She was young and pretty with an abundance of ginger curls.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked from behind him. She was carrying a basket of freshly laundered sheets.

“I was… um… I was looking for you.” Elyan smiled. “And here you are.”

“Liar. I know who you were looking for and it wasn't me.” Gwen busted him. “Why don't you ask her if she wants to take a walk with you after supper?”

“Gwen, I don't think she's the kind of girl you take for a 'walk'. She is sweet and innocent.” Elyan got a dreamy look on his face. “She's like an angel.”

“It’s a walk not a marriage proposal. Do you want me to ask her for you?” Gwen looked at him wearily. “Sometimes you can be such an idiot.”

“I'm not the idiot. You are. Boys ask girls to go for a walk for one reason and it has nothing to do with walking. Why do you think Father told you couldn't go for a walk with the butcher’s son?” Elyan looked at her with a glint in his eye. 

“I just thought Dad didn't like him.” Gwen blushed.

“Shows what you know.” Elyan gloated.

The object of Elyan's affection came around the corner.

“Hello Gwen.” She smiled when she saw Elyan. “Hello Elyan.”

“Hi.” Elyan got a big stupid grin on his face.

“Hello Alice.” Gwen said. “I must get these sheets to Lady Morgana' chambers.”

Elyan stood staring at Alice then realized Gwen had said something. He blinked and looked at his sister. “What?”

“Bye you two.” Gwen said as she walked off.

“I just came out for a bit of air. I have to get back to work.” Alice went back to the kitchen leaving Elyan to stare longingly after her.


End file.
